


The Shepherd and the Innkeeper

by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Attack, Blood, Blood and Injury, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me
Summary: A prophecy, a prince, a shepherd, an innkeeper.While tending his sheep, Roman Sanders retains an injury that will set him down a path of destiny.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Hooves pounding.

Rain pouring.

Splash.

Two figures run in the night. The shorter of the pair carries something in her arms. The taller one herds his companion along.

They hurry along a worn path, their mission clear in mind. The rain soaks their clothes but they pay no mind to this fact. They are in a hurry.

Soon enough they arrive at their destination. A large temple looms in front of them, its large pillars strong and threatening. The woman falters at the sight.

“My love, you know why we’re here,” the man assures, “I’m sure everything will be quite alright.”

The woman looks down at the bundle in her arms. She nods. “You’re right.”

“Come now, my dear.”

The man and woman enter the temple. They call out into the darkness for the one they came to see.

As they wander further into the temple, their footsteps echo around them, making the area that much eerier. 

Something clatters from within. The woman jumps, holding her cargo closer to her body. The man puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re finally here,” a voice calls from deeper within the temple. 

The man clears his throat. “Yes. We’re here. Are you the oracle of this temple?” 

“That I am,” the voice confirms, closer than before. A torch is lit revealing the owner of the voice. A woman stands at the edge of the temple, she holds the torch to the wall and one by one, all the torches around the room light as well. The oracle sets the torch in its holder. 

The warm glow of the surrounding fire completely changes the atmosphere of the temple. The walls bear carvings of epic battles, brave heroes, and unfortunate tragedies. The floor is a beautifully kept white, polished marble. The pillars cast shadows on the ceiling high above.

The oracle of the temple walks closer to the pair in the center of the room. “Did you bring him?” Of course, she already knew the answer.

“Yes,” the woman holds the bundle out to the woman, “He’s right here.”

A baby boy sleeps calmly in his mother's arms. The oracle takes him in her arms. She shifts the blanket wrap to get a look at his face. “Hello, young prince,” she coos.

Seemingly in response, the young prince releases a yawn and returns to sleep.

His father smiles at the sight. He looks to the oracle’s face. “Can you tell us his future?” he asks.

“I can. Would you like me to?”

“Please!” the woman ushers. “Please tell us!”

“As you wish, your majesty.” The oracle closes her eyes. She focuses on the infant prince in her arms. 

Her eyes snap open, glowing a bright gold. “In many years time, a rebellion will seize control of the kingdom. They will end the royals and place their leader in control. He will rule with an iron fist and quash those who oppose him. The kingdom will be prosperous but unhappy.” She blinks her eyes and they return to normal. 

The mother of the child stares in horror. She turns to her husband. “My love! We have to protect our son!” 

The man takes his wife’s hands. “We will, dearest. We’ll keep him safe, no matter the cost.” He turns to the oracle, holding his hands out to take his son.

The oracle hands the bundled baby to his father. “Godspeed, your majesties.”

“Thank you,” the queen says before turning away with her husband. 

The king and queen hurry out of the temple. The torches all go dim the second they step out into the night. 

They run back to their horses and mount their steeds. They ride off into the night, hearts racing as fast as their equines.

Hours later they come across a small cottage sitting on its own in the middle of a field. Surrounding it is a few dozen sheep. They sleep calmly. The king glances towards his queen.

She nods gravely, “This is the place.”

They dismount their horses and walk towards the cottage. The king knocks on the door, the sounds ringing with a sense of urgency.

A woman opens the door groggily. “Can this wait until morning?” She catches sight of the people at her door and jumps. “Your majesties! My apologies! I didn't realize it was you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It is alright,” the king reassures.

“We’ve come to ask a grand favour,” the queen chimes in.

“Of course! Come in! Can I get you anything? Tea?” The woman steps aside.

“No. That’s alright. Thank you.” The king and queen step into the cottage and the woman closes the door behind them. 

“What can I help you with?”

The king clears his throat. “As you may know, we have recently birthed a baby boy.” The woman nods. “We have received some unfortunate news and we were looking for someone to raise him. For his safety. We need to hide him away. To protect him.”

“You want me to care for him?”

The queen holds her son tight. “Yes,” she chokes out. 

“I’d be honoured.”

“You must raise him as your own,” the king starts again. “He should never know he is the prince of this kingdom.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. You will be rewarded handsomely for your effort.”

“There’s no need. I’m happy to raise him as I am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m delighted.”

“Very well, then. My love?” The king gestures for his wife to give the child to the woman. 

She gives her child one last hug before handing him to his new caretaker. She sniffles. “I love you, Prince Roman. Be good.” She kisses his forehead, her husband following suit. 

“Thank you. And good luck.”

“You as well, your majesties.”

The king and queen step out of the cottage, never to see their son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction in years. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. The Shepherd Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shepherd embarks on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful AceIrregular for being my beta.

Roman steps out into the sun. He clutches his crook in one hand and his bag in the other. It’s another day of herding sheep. Not that he was complaining, he loved his flock. They even all had names! There was Charlie, the fat one; Sarah, the eccentric one; David, the small one; and so many more. It would take the better part of the morning for Roman to name them all.

“Roman! Wait!” his mother calls from within their cottage. She exits the humble living space, arms hidden behind her, as her son spins around to face her. “My child, I want you to know that I am so proud of you. Your first migration on your own! Are you excited?”

Of course he was. His whole life has led up to this moment. He has been herding since before he could walk. But by himself? This was the opportunity he has been longing for for ages. Finally independent, free to meet people, do things, and go where his heart—and sheep—lead.

“I am, mom,” he smiles, “I’m positively exhilarated!”

“Good!” his mother cheers. “I’m so excited _for_ you. And, as a present, I made you something.”

“Did you now?” Roman asks, intrigued. “And what might that be?”

His mother reveals her hands from behind her, displaying a bundle wrapped in brown paper. She places it in her son’s hands. He looks at the gift in his hold, and back to his mother. “Go on, open it,” she prompts.

He does so, revealing a bright red knit scarf. Woven in at either end are little golden crown designs and small silver sheep. It is skillfully crafted, the wool hand-dyed the most brilliant crimson Roman had ever seen. “I-I love it.”

Roman’s mother smiles warmly. “I wanted to make you something for your journey that was useful and reminded you of me. A good luck charm. Oh—!”

Roman smothers his mother in a hug. “It’s perfect, mom.” 

His mother hugs back.“I’m glad you like it. Hold it close whenever you’re missing me.”

“I will.”

Roman’s mother gives him one more gentle squeeze before releasing him. “Now go. Your future waits,” she chuckles, “and your sheep.”

Roman releases as well, pulling back. “And my sheep.”

“I love you, son, be safe.”

“I will, mom.” Roman puts the scarf around his neck and takes one last look at his mom, his cottage, his home before turning back to his sheep. “Let’s go sheeple! Time to migrate!” A few sheep baa in response. Roman begins leading the flock, guiding any stragglers back to the group.

Roman’s mother watches her son until he fades from view.

Roman has been traveling for a few days. He had just finished taking down camp when he hears a rustling. He pays no mind to it, however, as animals make noises all the time. It was probably just a deer.

He grabs his gear and takes out some bread to eat while he walks. The last piece. He would have to stop in a nearby town for more supplies.

He calls for his sheep, doing a quick headcount as he takes a bite of his food. Once he is certain that no sheep have been left behind, he begins his trek for the day.

The shepherd keeps a keen eye on his flock as they carry on through the vast fields Roman has seen so many times before. Even though this was not his first time to pass through the area, it certainly felt like it was. In the past, he never got the opportunity to take it all in. Now was his chance. To see the beauty of a land most thought plain.

When he looks, really looks, he thinks he could see everything this land had to offer. The grass is a rich emerald with soft white dandelions mixed in. Patches of various wildflowers are scattered throughout. There are bright daisies, vibrant purple heathers, dainty asters, and even delicate edelweiss. Roman could smell the fragrances mixing together with the gentle breeze. He could hear birds singing, the trickling of the stream, and rustling. It truly is a spectacular place.

Once he feels he has taken in all there is to take in, he continues on. Once he has finished his bread, Roman begins singing softly to himself. Some of the closer sheep drift towards Roman. He smiles and sings louder for them to better hear.

He makes up the words as he goes. He is by no means a composer, he is just making something he thinks sounds nice. His flock seems to agree. 

He sings for the better part of an hour, imagining himself in a grand performance. He imagines his sheep are his adoring fans and he sings his absolute best for them. They came to see him, after all. Roman gets so caught up in his performance that he does not notice the road sign until it hits him. Or, more like, he hits _it_. 

Roman runs face-first into the sign, knocking him on his rear end. With a groan, he stands and brushes himself off. He adjusts his scarf and takes a look at the sign. According to this, if he followed this road, he would end up in the town of Fernsworth within just a couple hours. 

“Fernsworth, huh?” he asks nobody in particular. “Seems like as good a place as any to get some more supplies.” Roman picks up his crook. “Alright, sheep, onward to Fernsworth!”

Roman begins down the beaten path, a determined smile on his face. He does not notice the rustling behind him.

Roman makes sure all his sheep are together before falling to the back of the group to keep an eye on them all. Anytime he sees one start to wander off, he gently nudges them back to the group. No sheep gets left behind. 

The town had just come into view when Roman hears the rustling again. “What keeps making that noise? This is like the fifth time today.”

He slinks back to investigate when he hears a low growl to his left. “Oh no. No no no.”

Roman runs towards the source of the growl, only to find nothing in the tall grass. He rises and searches frantically for where the animal went, turning his head back and forth at lightning speed. 

He spots a grey blur stalking towards one of his sheep. “No! Not Derek, the lazy one!” he shouts, trying to get the animals attention.

It works. 

The animal turns towards him and starts running. It is not until the animal is almost on him that Roman realized what it is. A wolf.

Roman tightens his grip on his crook and jumps out of the wolf’s path. He recovers and charges at the wolf, putting himself between it and the sheep. Roman swings his crook at the wolf’s head, resulting in a hard thud sounding out.

The wolf spins and darts towards Roman. It bears its teeth as it pounces. Roman tries to dodge but the wolf’s claws scratch against Romans cheek. 

Roman hits the ground and raises his hand to his cheek, feeling wet blood. He groans and tries to get back up but the wolf jumps on him before he can. It stands on its prey, and Roman can feel its claws digging into his chest.

The wolf’s warm breath grazes Roman’s face as it tries to bite. Roman carefully brings his crook closer and waits for the wolf to go in again. As soon as its mouth opens, Roman shoves the crook in and uses his hands on either side to flip the animal off.

He takes his crook back, scrambling to get up before the wolf can. Before he can, the wolf lunges, biting into his hip. Roman lets out a cry of pain and jabs wildly at the wolf, hoping to hit something painful.

He makes contact with the wolf’s eye. It releases with a whine. Roman uses this opportunity to stand. He swings his crook with all his strength at the wolf’s head. There is a crack as the crook snaps in two. 

The wolf is left in a daze and Roman uses this chance to drive the splintered wood into the wolf’s shoulder, its blood spraying his hand. He did not want to kill the wolf, only make sure it could not pursue.

Roman wipes the blood on his shirt and grabs the curved side of the crook. He sprints to his sheep, making sure to grab them all and lead them to the town. He turns back towards the wolf just in time to see it run off in the opposite direction, piece of crook sticking out of it. 

The danger passed, Roman’s adrenaline levels return to normal and he pushes himself, and his sheep, to the closest building in town.

His breathing is laboured as he slumps against the door of a large stone building. He knocks weakly on the door. A moment later, he sees a tall figure open the door before he passes out.


End file.
